The present invention relates to the field of dishwashers. More particularly, this invention relates to a single piece frame and support member for the tub of a dishwasher.
A typical dishwasher includes a tub having an open front leading to an interior washing compartment. A door pivotally mounts in a sealable manner over the front opening. Various means have been provided for supporting the tub on a floor or supporting surface. Heretofore tub frame and support means have typically included a plurality of separate component parts that must be welded or fastened together with mechanical fasteners, such as screws, rivets, or the like. Fabrication and assembly of these component parts requires considerable time and effort. It is desirable to minimize the number of component parts, movements, operations, and fasteners that are necessary to assemble the tub support frame, as well as to mount the tub and the door thereto. The component parts must also be assembled in a rather precise manner or distortion of the tub occurs. If the tub walls are not square with each other at the front opening, the door may have difficulty properly sealing the opening.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved frame and support system for a dishwasher tub.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a single piece tub frame and support member that requires no screws, rivets or other mechanical fasteners for its fabrication.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a single piece tub frame and support member that elevates the bottom wall of the tub and wraps around the top wall and opposite side walls of the tub to maintain squareness therebetween.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for dishwasher tub and support assembly that is economical, efficient in use, and which results in a reliable and durable assembly.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
The single piece tub support and frame for a dishwasher has a unitary support member that includes a pair of laterally spaced U-shaped upright end portions and an intermediate inverted U-shaped upright portion. The dishwasher tub attaches to the intermediate portion, which fits over the top and sides of the dishwasher tub rearwardly adjacent the front flange portion thereof. When the U-shaped end portions clear the bottom wall of the tub, they resiliently spring inward into supporting positions under the bottom wall. The unitary support member greatly reduces the number of components required, reduces manufacturing time and cost, and maintains the tub in its designed shape.